


to be a real boy

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creepy, Disney References, Inspired by their Dance Monkey cover of course, POV Second Person, Puppeteer, Puppets, blood mentions, please don't let the tags discourage you :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: Sweet Hwanwoong, singing and dancing as you please, defying your strings and defying gravity. You dream beneath the stars every night, hoping your wish will be fulfilled. You long to see the lights, to perform on stage, to feel love.You wanted to be a real boy.But no one ever told you to be careful what you wish for, did they?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	to be a real boy

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by the new oneus dance cover that was just released](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW6IQd6W-6U)   
> i immediately had to write this

_I want to be a real boy._

Flesh and bone, the power to move as you wish. 

There are no strings on you. 

You hear the stories; of ducks and mice that walk and talk, of someone who can fix anything, of foxes that scheme, of toys that come alive when no one is around. Why can’t you be like them? 

_I want to be a real boy._

Oh the sights you’d see, if you could remove your strings, the places you’d visit. The things you’d finally be able to smell, to touch, to feel. 

If only your smile wasn’t painted on. 

You hear all these stories, you know in your nonexistent heart all these truths. You are just a puppet, but your dreams are real. 

_I want to be a real boy._

How lovely it must be, to dance wherever and whenever you please. No rules to hold you back, no stiffness in your joints. Dance and dance and dance. Dance all your cares and all your worries away - nothing will exist except for you and the music. 

_You want to be a real boy._

You have only seen glimpses of humanity, of what _real boys_ do, of what they play. You want to feel the sun on your face, to feel the warmth of another’s hand in yours, to see the stars with real eyes that you can blink whenever you want. Freedom, that’s what you dream of. 

**No**

**More**

**Strings**

But no one ever told you to be careful what you wish for, did they? 

Sweet Hwanwoong, singing and dancing as you please, defying your strings and defying gravity. You dream beneath the stars every night, hoping your wish will be fulfilled. You long to see the lights, to perform on stage, to feel love. 

But no one ever warned you of the hunger. 

There are no strings on you. 

Nothing to hold you back as you dance and run and laugh. Oh it is pure joy you feel, genuine happiness, you are free and nothing can stop you now. You can feel the warmth, you can smell the flowers, the blood, the fresh air. You make the world your stage, all eyes are on you. They scream and run. It is out of excitement, yes? They will feel nothing but joy when they see you and your smile. 

But is it enough? 

The world is so much colder than you thought. There is no one else who dances like you, no one else who moves and smiles and laughs and plays like you. It is not enough. So you _make_ them dance, you inspire them and teach them to flow like you. 

They dance with you. 

Not enough, not enough, not enough. You hunger for more with eyes wide and smile wider. 

You laugh and laugh and laugh, you dig your fingers in and you let yourself become one with the melody. You keep your face turned up to the light, there is nothing that exists but you and your music, and it makes you d a n c e. You feel your heart pounding in your chest, trapped behind the bars of your ribcage like a wild animal longing to be free. Your body moves, your body shakes, you contort and convulse. 

You are freer than you have ever been. 

But how can you make them see the world as you do? With pure joy and laughter. How can you make them hear the music as you do? How can you make them _feel_ the music as you do? 

You are a real boy now, but you never left your strings behind. You are the one holding the reins now, you wield the strings. 

They dance **for** you. 

You move and they move along, with painted smiles and pretty eyes. The ducks, the mice, the foxes, the toys, the games. They are yours now - Your friends! Your puppets! Your new companions! When they finish, you simply make them dance again. 

Sweet Hwanwoong, with your haunting laugh, and wicked smile. You always wanted to be a real boy, to move to the beat whenever you wished. Flesh and bone and blood. 

The music moves through you and you dance, 

you dance, 

you dance. 

You are a real boy and you hunger for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/feedback appreciated!! ♡
> 
> come yell with me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
